This invention relates generally to electric motors, and more specifically, to methods and apparatus that configure motors for application in a high moisture environment.
It is known that certain electric motors tend to fail in wet or high moisture applications. Examples of such applications include those where there is an exposure to saltwater or where there are frequent cleanings and wash-downs near the motor with caustic solvents, such as might be found in food processing areas. In such applications, bearing and stator failures are common.
One known approach to mitigating these motor failures is to use gaskets, o-rings, sealing washers, and seals on assembled joints and on the motor shaft to control the amount of contaminates that are able to enter the motor. In other applications, a hydrophobic breather may be used to allow the motor to “breathe”, without pulling in moisture.
Another known approach is to apply an encapsulating material on the stator to protect stators or stators inside frames. However, these motors do not incorporate the encapsulating material such that end-bell joints are sealed. Nor is the encapsulating material utilized to hold parts of the motor together or reduce the amount of air inside the motor for purposes of minimizing breathing.